Jade's Life
by crazydolly66
Summary: Jade has a prob bad summary
1. Introduction

Jade's Life- Introduction

Jade is a 12 year old girl. She has a twin sister named Christina. Jade goes to middle school. She's in 7th grade. She's a fastionista. She designs and makes her own clothes. also for her sis. She lives in Miami florida. She lives with her sis, mom, and dad. She has dark brown hair. Her eye colors watery blue and has latina skin.

Christina is a 12 year old girl too. Her twin is Jade. She goes to the same middle school as Jade. She also in the same grade. But she's not a fastionista but a singer and dancer. She lives with her sis, mom, dad in Miami, Florida. she has dark black hair. Her eye colors are firey red and has latina skin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary-

One sunny afternoon, Jade was at the beach alone. She was sun bathing. Then the next day, as Jade was getting ready to go again. Her mother and father walked up to her. They told her they were moving to new york or The Big Apple. She got so mad her face looked firey. now telling everyone (evem her crush) that she's leaving is going to be hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. I hope you enjoy.

Kisses Dolly


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Jade's Pov

Jade was listening to Supergirl well she designed her outfit. She was dancing around like crazy. As for Christina. She was webchatting with her friend from NY.

"hey what's that?"

"my sis Jade designing"

"she's a designer?!"

"yeah She loves fashion like nothing"

"hey I heard you were comin to the ny"

"yeah but Jade doesn't know"

"if she finds out she's gonna hate u"

"that's if I tell her which isn't going to happen"

"then who will"

"my parents"

"ok" With Jade.

"Think you want me for me" She sung.

"when I walked in the room everyone stops" She rolled her eyes. Then widened them as she saw her outfit.

"it's beautiful" Then her parents walked in her room.

"hey mom, hey dad"

"sweetie can we talk to u alone"

"sure"

"let's go to the livingroom"


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2-

Still Jade's POV

Jade got really scared. As they walked into the livingroom, she could hear her heart beat a million miles per second. When they got there, they all sat down.

"what's up?"

"we have something to tell you"

"what?"

"we are moving to New York in 2 days"

"what?" She screamed as she got up.

"why doyou tell me 2 days before it happens?"

"because we didn't know how you would take it"

"well it's not good that's for sure" I stromed off to my room and locked the door. I jumped on my bed and started crying.

"why me? I never asked to move. I like it here all my friends are here" Then my cell phone rung. I picked it up.

"hello" I said in my happiest voice even tho I was very upset.

"Jade are u ok?"

"no I'm moving in 2 days"

"no way, when they tell u?"

"just now"

"that's so mean"

"I know, I have so much stuff and only 2 days to pack it"

"tomorrow, I'll go over and help you pack"

"thanks"

"no prob I have to go, see you"

"kisses" Then I hung up.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3-

Jade had started packing her stuff when the doorbell rung. She answered the door and there stood Vanessa out of breath.

"what's wrong with you?"

"I ran from my house here"

"wow nice come in" Vanessa walked in and crashed on the couch. After a glass of water, they headed to work. They toke like 20 boxs from the closet.

"what so we pack first?"

"the glasses" They passed 2 boxs out and place her glasses in them. There were glass items from when she was a baby, glass animals and glass words.

"k that's done, now what?"

"the stuffed animals" They got 3 boxes this time because she had a lot of stuffed animals. They placed all the boxes in rows when done with them.

"the "toys" you own go next"

"whatev" It toke a complete 2 hrs plus breaks to finish packing her items.

"we still have a full day or so to hang out"

"let's do so" They went to the park and ran around being free. By the time they got tired it was 10:00.

"i have to go i have to catch a flight tomorrow"

'ok I'll miss you"

'ok I'll miss you too" We were separting when I stopped.

"Vanessa!!!" She turned around.

"meet me at my house tomorrow at 5"

"I'll try"

"ok till tomorrow" They walked off for the final time. 


	5. Chapter 4

chap 4-

At 5 in the mourning, JADE AND HER FAMILY WERE PACKING THE CAR TO DRIVE TO THE AIR PORT. Jade toke one last look behind her before she got indside. Then she heard someone coming her way. She came out the car to see vanessa running to her in her pj's.

"Vanessa you came!!"

"of course I did I'm saying bye to my only friend" They hugged.

"make me a promise?"

"what?"

"you can have more friends but no one is your best friend like I am and also remember I'm there for you"

"ok, if you promise the same for me?"

"deal" Thay hugged again.

"Jade we have to go now!!"

"wait Christina" She turned back to Vanessa.

"bye"

"bye"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Jade started walking back to the car.

"text me or something when you reach ny"

"promise" Vanessa waved as Jade and her family drove away. When they were far enough she walked back to her house to cry. As for Jade,  
She was looking out the window to depressed to say anything.

"jade honey this isn't like you"

"you made me leave my bestie forever"

"but you'll make more freinds in New York"

"but I want Vanessa to come"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that"

"then I don't care about New York anymore" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chap 5

At the Airport

Jade was leaving with her bags. she went over to there car.

"Jade dear cheer up, Vanessa will be fine without you"

"I don't care"

"now Jade, change that attuide you have"

"fine" Jade put a fake smile on her face.

"that's better" They all got in the car and drove off to there new Condo. When they got there Jade was the shockest.

"this house is amazing"

"we knew you'll like it" They walked in and they all picked there rooms. Jade got the 2nd largest room there. The first thing she did was contact Vanessa. 


	7. Chapter 6

chap 6-

Back in connecticut

Vanessa was looking back at all there memories together. All Jade had to remember her was one of there group pics together.

"vanessa, Jade is calling"

"I knew she wouldn't forget" Vanessa zoomed to the phone.

"hello"

"hi it's your NY bestie"

"Jade I miss you soooooo much"

"me too"

"what's up?"

"you should see my new Condo!!!"

"no way!!!"

"totally"

"that's so lucky"

"my room is the second largest room here"

"Christina got the smallest?"

"yeah, she's really mad"

"nice"

"I have to go unpack, I wish you were here"

"me too"

"we'll talk another time"

"ok" They unhung up. vanessa was smiling in the outside but was crying in the inside.

"vanessa what's wrong?"

"she's so happy over there"

"of course"

"what if she finds new friends and forgets me"

"that wouldn't happen cause you're here best friend"

"ok" Vanessa walked off to her room. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Vanessa went into her room and locked the door. She took all the pictures of her and Jade down and placed them into a small box. Then she carefully placed them on the upper right corner of her closet. Then she toke her I-pod and listened to it. Big City Dreams was playing. Tears started running down her cheek.

"This was Jade's favorite song" Vanessa murmured. She listened till the very end. The tears just kept coming. Running down her cheeks.

"Vanessa are you hungry?"

"No mom thanks anyway" Her mom knocked on the door. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and eyes. Then opened the door.

"Vanessa why are you crying?"

"I'm listening to her favorite song"

"That's sad"

"Yeah"

"Take a shower, and go to sleep. You have school tomorrow"

"Ok mom" Then her mom walked out the door and locked it. The next day, Vanessa wore gray skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and Fabulosity® 'Riki'. Her hair was in 2 loose ponytails. She walked out the door wearing a soft furred coat and her bag. At school, she saw everyone walking with there friends. Then she remember how her and Jade would walking around pointing at all types of kids at the school. Then she bumped into a very pale boy and they both fell.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm Jake"

"Hi, I'm Vanessa"

"Oh yeah, your friend was a fashionista"

"Yeah" I dropped my head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's my friend"

"What about her?"

"She moved to NY and I miss her"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, let me show you around"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Vanessa and Jake walked around school together giggling and laughing.

"You seem fine"

"A little, you make me smile"

"That's sweet"

"Thanks"

"What's your first period class?"

"Science in room 331"

"Me too let's go" Vanessa toke Jake by his arm and they ran to Science. They got to sit together.

"I'm bored"

"Make fun faces" Jake made a crown act first. Vanessa started to laugh in a whisper.

"You love to smile and laugh don't you?"

"Not much, but you make it fun"

"You are too kind" He started to bow down a lot. That made Vanessa laugh again. Jake faced her way and grinned. Vanessa smile a little then faced the front. Jake did the same.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

In New York

Jade was wearing a gray mini skirt, a white t-shirt was a design of butterflies on it, and a colorful pair of slippers. Her hair had a headband in it. She went out the door and off to school. It was one block away.

"I hate to walk" Jade commented. Then her cell rung in her skirt pocket. She flipped it open.

"It's a text from Vanessa!!" she cheered.

"It reads:

Jade, there's a new kid at school. His name is Jake. He's so nice and funny and creative. He makes me laugh a lot. Most of my classes are with his. We're in lunch. We are having the best of time together. He's coming over to my house l8er. I can't wait!!!!

Vanessa X)"

"Wow she's so lucky" Jade wrote back:

Hi Van,

Your soooo lucky. I haven't even got to school yet. So I don't know how it looks like. I'll text you a pic of it. Do you like Jake? I heard that when a girl giggles/laughs around a guy's company she likes him.

Jade

But while she walked to school she felt jealous.

"I couldn't make her laugh once but then a new boy comes and she can't stop laughing!!" Jade screamed. She got to school and walked to the main office inside. In the main office, a lady was writing when she looked up.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"I'm new my name is Jade Ruiz" She looked through a box of papers.

"Oh yes, Jade here is your school schedule" She handed her a small piece of paper. Jade toke it in her hand.

"The lists of where the classes are being held are on the walls around the school"

"Ok"

"Go now, your going to be late"

"Thank you" Jade walked to the nearest wall and looked at her schedule.

"My first class is music, which should be easy" Then she looked up at the board.

"That's in room 208" Then Jade was on her way.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Jade walked into music class in silence. Nobody seemed to notice she was there till she tripped over the leg of a music sheet stand and feel on her face. Everyone started laughing and pointing at her. Jade just lied there in tears. That's till someone came to her and held out there hand. She looked up and saw a very pale boy with brown hair holding out his hand to her.

"Need a hand up"

"Thanks but I can get up on my own"

"Then why are you in tears?" he chuckled. Jade wiped her tears and jumped up to her feet.

"Cause I just made myself look like a total fool in front of the whole music class, so excuse my tears"

"Oh, a pussycat is in class today"

"I'm not in the mood for you jokes"

"Why not?" He put his best puppy face with a smile.

"Cause I'm not, it's nothing you need to know" Jade walked off to the back. The boy followed her.

"I'm Alex"

"Ok Alex, can you please get out of my face?"

"No, there's something about you that's interesting"

"It's most-likely my outfit"

"Why that?"

"Cause I designed them"

"It's cute"

"Thanks can you leave now thanks"

"As you wish my princess" Then Alex walked off. Jade toke a deep breath then looked in her bag.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Jade walked out of music class in a bad mood. So the last thing she need was to see Alex.

"Hi Jade!!" And that's just what happened.

"Alex!!"

"So your glad to see me too yes?"

"No you scared me"

"That's cool then"

"Why are you following me around?"

"To show you to your classes"

"I don't need your help"

"What's your problem?"

"You are!!" Alex stopped as he watched Jade walk off. The one of his friends met him.

"Who's that?"

"Jade, the new girl"

"She's hot!!"

"I know so she's mine"

"But she treats you coldly"

"I know that's now but we still have a whole school year left" Then they watched Jade at her locker.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Vanessa and Jake were out of school at the park. They were sitting down and talking.

"So what's your full name?"

"Vanessa Raven Johnson"

"That's a nice name"

"And yours?"

"Jake Max Jackson"

"Nice name as well"

"Any questions?"

"How old are you?"

"14 and you?"

"14, what was your old school?"

"High School Prep" Vanessa gasped.

"What's wrong now?"

'"that's Jade's new school"

"Oh"

"Why you move schools?"

"My brother Edward goes there but he calls himself Alex"

"Wow let me call my friend to see if she met him yet"

"Ok I'll wait here" Vanessa went off and called Jade.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Jade was outside after school. She sat with her legs next to her. She was drawing her new design. That's till Alex/Edward came back to her.

"Alex says anything and I scream"

"Ok, hi"

"Get away"

"That's your best scream?"

"Just go away please"

"No, I like being around you"

"But I don't like it" Then her phone rung. She answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Jade"

"Hi Vanessa"

"You remember Jake, the new boy I told you about?"

"Yeah, why?"

"His brother Alex goes there"

"Omg"

"His real name is Edward"

"Ok I have to go" She gave Alex a stare. Then she hung up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything"

"Is your real name Edward" He didn't answer.

"Answer me"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how" Jade didn't answer.

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Because you get on my nerves but I should still know"

"I'm sorry" Jade got up and walked away.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Jade walked home listening to her I-pod. She was listening to Fireflies. While reading Twilight. Then Edward touched her shoulder. She stopped reading.

"Jade, I'm sorry"

"I don't care"

"Look let me just explain" Jade stopped walking and faced him.

"I didn't tell you because I don't think when around you" Jade was silent.

"Now do you forgive me?"

"I don't know"

"Should I help you home?"

"I have so many more questions for you"

"Ask away?"

"Is Jake Johnson your brother?"

"Yes"

"What's your full name?"

"Edward Alex Cullen"

"Cullen?"

"Yeah, that our last name"

"Our, I thought Jake's last name was Johnson"

"Oh yeah"

"Now I see how you two are brothers" The stopped in front of Jade's house.

"Till tomorrow"

"Yeah"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Vanessa was in her house watching Fireflies on the internet. Then she got an IM message. It read:

I have 2 tell u something

Sunshine

Vanessa answered.

What?

Jade:

Jake's last name isn't Johnson but Cullen

Vanessa:

What?!?

Jade:

I was talking to Edward and he's full name is Edward Alex Cullen

Vanessa:

So?

Jade:

That means Jake's last name is Cullen

Vanessa:

I can't believe it!!

Jade:

I've got to go

Vanessa:

Where?

Jade:

I'm meeting Edward's family 2day

Vanessa:

K, luck

Jade:

Thanks


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

Jade was having a hard time choosing what to wear. So she just wore a gray and dirty white long sleeved top, jeans with little crystals on it and her favorite pair of air walks. Her hair was in curls and had a headband. She had snowman like earrings, silver bracelets and a locket. She was looking at the mirror when there was a knocking on the door. She went to answer it.

"Hi Edward"

"Hi Jade, you look nice"

"Thanks"

"Should we go?"

"Let me get my coat" She went back to her room and came back with a colorful sweater.

"Let's go" they went out the door to see a shiny white sports car.

"Oh my gosh!!"

"It's my car"

"But your only 14"

"So"

"I don't know, but I still have a lot more questions"

"Shot" The got inside the car as Jade was thinking of questions.

"Ok, here's one, when were you born?"

"1995"

"Where?"

"In California"

"Cool, where was Jake born and when?"

"In Chicago on 1995" Jade smiled.

"Now it's my turn"

"Ok"

"When and where were you born?"

"On 1995 in Connecticut"

"So you're a country girl?"

"A little, but I didn't go out much like I do now"

"Be truthful with this one: Do you like me?" Jade was shocked. It showed on her face. Her cheeks turned a bright red color.

"Please answer"

"I can't say yes but I can't say any ether"

"So I still have hope?"

"Of course" It was quiet after that.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Jade stepped out the car. Edward toke her hand and they walked inside the bright white house. It was beautiful inside. There were glass items everywhere.

"Do you like it?"

"So much"

"My dad's a doctor so he gets paid big"

"Cool"

"Let's go to my room" They went up the stairs to the last floor. At the very middle of the room was his room. He opened the door and Jade was wowed. The walls were a bright blue color. There was a computer and a desk on one of the walls. The rest of the room was full of chairs and notebooks. His bed of on the opposite side of the computer.

"This is a great room"

"thanks" Jade lied down on the bed and Edward sat next to her.

"Where's your parents?"

"My dad's at work and my mom is out"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope"

"So can I try it with you?"

"How?"

"With a kiss?"

"Ok" Jade was blushing. Edward saw that coming.

"Don't worry I don't bite"

"But I don't know that" Jade closed her eyes as Edward kissed her. When they separated, Jade opened her eyes again.

"You're not so bad at it"

"Nether are you"

"Thanks"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? Please?"

"Ok!!"

"Wow that was easy"

"You're not so bad" Jade hugged him and they went downstairs and out the door.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Vanessa is with Alex and Jade is with Edward. Who would've known the most annoying person you know is your true love.

Jade


End file.
